Perte de sangfroid
by greynono
Summary: Petite fic sans prétention, juste pour l'humour. Pourquoi Sanzo et Hakkai font tant de bruit dans leur chambre? Réponse en direct! Humour! chap 8 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Genre : humour, les personnages de Saiyuki comme vous ne les avez jamais vu !lol

Disclamer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage….

Note : cette fic est née dans mon cerveau dérangé, j'ai bien ri, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

Gros bisous à Kyochan95 !

**_Perte de sang-froid _**

Gojyo sursauta dans son lit, réveillé par un bruit étrange. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et le demi-youkai se retourna dans ses draps, énervé qu'on le réveille en pleine nuit.

Il allait se rendormir quand le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois, accompagné cette fois-ci d'éclats de voix.

- Peuvent pas se calmer ceux-là… marmonna-t-il en ramenant la couette sur lui.

- Gojyo… articula une voix endormie prés de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goku ? répliqua-t-il, furieux de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir.

- Je crois que ça vient de la chambre d'Hakkai et Sanzo…

- Hein ?

Gojyo se releva sur son lit et prêta l'oreille aux bruits qui lui parvenaient, à peine étouffés par la cloison. Effectivement, le singe avait raison, les bruits venaient bien de la chambre de leurs compagnons. On avait l'impression qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la chambre, en remuant beaucoup d'objets… Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit plus impressionnant et ils sursautèrent dans leurs lits.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Goku, un peu effrayé.

- Je sais pas du tout…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Si tu ne fais que causer, on pourra jamais savoir, saru !

Gojyo tendit de nouveau l'oreille tandis que Goku grommelait dans son coin quelque chose contre les « kappas qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler saru… ». Il réussit à entendre quelques paroles qui provenaient de la pièce d'à côté.

« -… Bouge pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Pas comme ça…

-… Laisse-moi faire…. »

La bouche de Gojyo s'étira sur un large sourire.

- Alors ? demanda Goku en voyant son changement d'attitude.

- C'est pas de ton âge saru, répondit en riant le demi-youkai.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Fous-leur la paix, ils font des choses d'adultes.

Gojyo se recoucha dans son lit et conseilla au singe d'en faire autant. Goku obéit, très étonné de ne pas comprendre de quoi il retournait dans la chambre voisine.

Mais les bruits continuèrent, augmentant au fur et à mesure de volume. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la théorie du demi-youkai, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Un couple ne faisait pas autant de bruit, même si c'était sa première fois et qu'il était très inexpérimenté. Ce fut quand un objet vint cogner contre la paroi dans un son sourd qu'ils se relevèrent tous deux, se cherchant du regard malgré l'obscurité, inquiet de ce qui se tramait à côté.

« - Putain, mais c'est pas possible…

- … Faire autrement…

- … Déteste ça… Maudit…

- Haaaa.. Mais ça va pas ! »

Les paroles que s'échangeaient Sanzo et Hakkai étaient de plus en plus bizarres : cette fois-ci, Gojyo écarta définitivement la thèse des ébats amoureux. Il se passait quelque chose…

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir… ? demanda Goku, bien réveillé cette fois-ci.

- Je sais pas…

« - Putain de bordel de… !

- Attends, tu vas voir !

- Whaaah, c'est par là !

- Non, bouge pas ! »

Non, il se passait véritablement quelque chose… Il devait y avoir un vrai remue-ménage de l'autre côté à entendre tout le raffut que faisaient leurs deux amis. Or, Gojyo savait qu'il était rare qu'Hakkai et Sanzo perdent leur sang-froid, même dans les combats les plus durs. C'était même un bel exploit que lui et le singe réussissent à faire sortir le moine de ses gonds… Non, si Hakkai et Sanzo gueulaient comme cela en plein milieu de la nuit, car ils s'étaient mis à crier, il devait y avoir une bonne raison… Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Il se releva et Goku l'imita.

- Je crois quand même qu'on devrait aller voir… dit-il doucement, comme pour inciter le demi-youkai à bouger.

- Je n'en suis toujours pas sûr…

BAM !

Le coup de feu résonna dans l'auberge où ils dormaient… Enfin, où les clients dormaient, parce que eux quatre étaient bien éveillés…

- Merde, ils sont attaqués ! cria Gojyo. On y va Goku !

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas attendu le cri de son compagnon pour s'élancer dehors, très inquiet. Gojyo le rattrapa et se prépara dans l'éventualité d'un combat. Sanzo n'avait pas tiré pour rien !

Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, dévoilant le spectacle qui s'y déroulait à Goku à ses côtés.

Hakkai et Sanzo étaient debouts sur leurs lits respectifs, très tendus, comme s'ils étaient en position de défense, et scrutaient la chambre dans ses moindres recoins. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils avaient tourné la tête vers leurs deux amis et les regardaient d'un air perplexe.

Une tornade était sans aucun doute passée dans la chambre, à voir certains meubles retournés par terre, et Gojyo allait en faire la remarque quand le regard d'Hakkai s'éloigna de lui et dériva sur le sol.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tendit une main vers un coin de la pièce en criant :

- Sanzo, elle est là !

Tous posèrent leurs regards sur l'objet désigné et aperçurent une petite souris qui trottinait allègrement par terre, en quête de nourriture.

Le moine sauta soudain de son lit, armé d'un bâton dans la main et s'élança sur le pauvre animal en hurlant :

- Alors cette fois-ci, tu ne vas pas m'échapper !

Goku et Gojyo le regardèrent, ahuris, se précipiter sur la souris et essayer de la frapper à l'aide de son bâton, mais l'animal esquiva avec habileté et se réfugia sous le lit d'Hakkai. Ce dernier dégringola de son perchoir en criant et courut se mettre derrière Sanzo, comme pour se protéger.

- Bon sang, elle est là Sanzo, fais quelque chose !

Le moine lâcha alors son bâton et sortit son flingue, le chargea en répliquant :

- Cette fois-ci, on passe aux choses sérieuses!

Alors qu'il tirait en direction du lit, où le pauvre animal s'était caché, Gojyo attrapa la poignée de la porte et la referma doucement. Puis il se tourna vers Goku qui avait gardé la bouche ouverte, trop surpris pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… lui dit-il d'une voix qui faisait semblant d'être décontractée. Faut qu'ils se défoulent de temps en temps…

- Ah bon… répondit Goku en rejoignant lentement sa chambre, le demi-youkai sur les talons.

« - On remettra plus jamais les pieds dans cette auberge !

- T'as raison !… Sanzo, elle est là !

BAM !

- … Zut, tu l'as loupé…


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, vous imaginez que si j'avais 4 bishous comme ça à la maison, je passerai mon temps devant mon ordi ? Sérieux…

Encore un petit one-shot juste pour l'humour… Je préfére le premier, mais bon, je me suis bien amusée pour celui-là aussi ! en espérant que vous aimerez toujours !

**_Fou rire_**

Les quatre amis étaient assis à table et la scène était la même que les autres soirs : Goku dévorait les plats dont les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur la table, Hakkai buvait tranquillement un thé en regardant, impressionné, la quantité de nourriture que le singe était capable d'avaler, Sanzo lisait son journal en fumant, et Gojyo jetait des coups d'œil sur la salle, apparemment préoccupé. Et pour cause : il ne voulait pas passer une nouvelle nuit seul, et cherchait des yeux celle avec qui il pourrait passer la soirée.

Une jeune fille entra et s'assit non loin d'eux : le regard du demi-youkai dériva instantanément sur elle et s'y accrocha. Elle était à son goût, elle semblait être seule… La proie idéale !

Il se retourna à leur table et finit rapidement sa bière. Puis il se leva en disant :

- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table où s'était assise la jeune femme. Hakkai le suivit des yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qui se transforma vite en un petit rire qui se voulait discret. Il attira pourtant l'attention de Sanzo qui leva le nez de son journal et regarda l'ancien humain avec énervement.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Hakkai rit un peu plus et désigna du menton le demi-youkai qui était resté debout à côté de la jeune femme, discutant avec elle.

Sanzo tourna la tête et regarda dans la même direction qu'Hakkai. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, imperceptible.

- Quel imbécile…

Hakkai rit encore plus fort devant la remarque de Sanzo et le sourire du moine s'élargit.

Ils virent soudain Gojyo s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, signe que sa drague avait produit ses fruits, et les deux amis ne purent se retenir plus longtemps : ils éclatèrent de rire, Sanzo aussi fort qu'Hakkai. Goku releva la tête en les entendant et regarda à son tour le manège de Gojyo : mais rien ne lui parut suspect et il replongea le nez dans son assiette, trop affamé pour se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Du côté du demi-youkai, l'affaire semblait aller bon train, tandis qu'à la table des trois amis, Sanzo et Hakkai étaient toujours hilares. Ils avaient un mal fou à contenir leur fou rire, même le moine qui d'habitude était plus réservé.

Gojyo se leva enfin de la table, la jeune femme l'imita. Il lui dit quelque chose et elle l'attendit tandis qu'il rejoignait ses amis.

Il en trouva deux morts de rire pendant que le dernier se goinfrait, indifférent.

- Bon, rendez-vous à quelle heure demain matin ? Je vous raconterai ma nuit !

Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil qui en disait long. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, où le moine lui aurait déjà donné un coup de baffeur, Sanzo se contenta d'éclater de rire devant lui, accompagné par l'ancien humain. Gojyo leur lança un regard d'abord étonné, puis vira au mépris.

- Ok, je vois, je vois…

En fait, il ne voyait rien du tout mais il disait cela pour se donner une contenance, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait rien au fou rire de ses deux amis.

- Bon, ben bonne nuit…

- C'est ça… Hahaha… Bonne nuit ! articula difficilement Hakkai en le regardant partir.

Gojyo rejoignit la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, sa compagne contre le mur, il se retourna vers ses amis et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Ce qui redoubla leur hilarité. Hakkai en avait du mal à respirer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo redescendit dix minutes plus tard, le visage fermé. Les deux amis s'étaient visiblement calmés et restèrent de marbre quand il vint s'asseoir prés d'eux. C'est à peine s'ils s'échangèrent un regard, très légèrement tinté d'un sourire. Mais ce calme apparent n'était qu'une façade…

- Bande de salauds… dit sèchement Gojyo en attrapant une bière qui traînait sur la table.

La façade de Sanzo et Hakkai tomba aussi sec et ils éclatèrent de rire devant les yeux étonnés de Goku. Sanzo se plia sur sa chaise, une main sur ses côtes tellement il riait et Hakkai avait une main posée sur sa bouche pour essayer vainement d'atténuer son fou rire.

Gojyo leur lança un regard noir et marmonna :

- Putain, j'avais même pas vu que c'était un travesti…


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi, étant donné qu'on a refusé que je me fasse baptiser Kazuya Minekura !

Encore un, juste pour m'amuser ! Mais j'ai bien ri en écrivant celui-là ! Bonne lecture !

Serrure

Hakkai se réveilla en sursaut. On essayait d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Et apparemment, la personne qui le faisait avait du mal et s'acharnait avec violence sur la poignée. L'ancien humain entendit même un « putain de de serrure » de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Hakkai, tu devrais aller voir avant que cet abruti ne défonce la porte, grommela Gojyo, énervé qu'on le réveille de la sorte en pleine nuit.

Hakkai se leva, tourna la clé et ouvrit.

- Sanzo ?

Le moine lâcha la poignée et regarda l'ancien humain, le visage fermé.

- Ah… dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Hakkai.

- Si tu es là, c'est que ce n'est pas ma chambre alors…

- Non, effectivement, lui sourit l'ancien humain.

Sanzo était étrange et restait debout, figé, fronçant les sourcils sur une interrogation muette.

- Bon…

Sa voix était très lourde et son attitude bizarre. Il s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus dans le couloir de l'auberge. Hakkai le suivit des yeux, intrigué. Le moine n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se figea soudain dans le couloir et se retourna vers la porte de la chambre voisine de celle de l'ancien humain. Il essaya vainement d'introduire sa clé dans la serrure mais devant son manque de succès, il s'acharna sur la poignée.

- Putain, c'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il.

Comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir la porte, il se recula d'un pas et sortit son revolver. Le coup partit en direction de la serrure et la fit exploser. Toujours indifférent, le moine poussa la porte enfin ouverte, ignorant les cris d'effroi des occupants de la chambre, et resta debout, devant, à observer l'intérieur.

- Bon, ça non plus c'est pas ma chambre…

Il repartit dans le couloir, le pas mal assuré et s'arrêta à la porte suivante.

Hakkai referma sa porte lorsque le second coup de feu retentit pour ouvrir la serrure récalcitrante d'une chambre qui n'était visiblement toujours pas celle de Sanzo.

Il retourna à son lit en disant à Gojyo qui était encore éveillé :

- Tu ne devrais pas le faire boire autant, on va avoir des ennuis avec le patron de l'auberge…

Owari

Voilà, c'était pas terrible, mais j'adore imaginer Sanzo bourré !


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi… Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ?

Note : déjà le quatrième chapitre de ce qui n'était au début qu'un petit délire… ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

Ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres, mais ça m'est arrivé tellement de fois que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

Bonne lecture !

**_Retard_**

Sanzo entra dans la chambre d'Hakkai et Gojyo. Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'il les attendait en bas pour le départ, et sa patience avait des limites. Il avait planté Goku devant Hakuryu et avait rejoint la chambre des deux demeurés. Il avait évidemment sorti son baffeur en prévision de la punition qu'il leur destinait. On ne faisait attendre Sanzo qu'à ses risques et périls.

Cependant, le spectacle qu'il vit en entrant dans la chambre le laissa bouche bée pendant quelque secondes.

Les deux amis étaient à quatre pattes par terre, Hakkai fouillant sous le lit, et Gojyo la tête penchée vers le sol prés de la fenêtre, tous les deux cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Qu'ils avaient bien du mal à trouver apparemment.

Dans l'intention de leur demander à quoi consistait leur jeu, le moine s'avança dans la chambre et se figea soudainement. Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur et sauta sur place, incapable de poser son pied droit par terre sans ressentir aussitôt une violente douleur.

Hakkai releva les yeux, surpris, tandis que Gojyo, qui avait compris, cria de joie en exultant.

- Yes, on l'a trouvé !

Sanzo sautilla jusqu'au lit sur son pied gauche, improvisant un pas de danse très spécial, et s'assit lourdement en jurant.

Hakkai se rapprocha et lui demanda ce qui se passait :

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Sous le pied… Putain, je sais pas ce que c'est….

- Cherche pas Hakkai, moi je sais ce que c'est ! s'exclama le demi-youkai en prenant le pied droit du moine et en le soulevant.

Sanzo gueula mais Gojyo se saisit de quelque chose sous son pied et le retira. Immédiatement, la douleur disparu et Sanzo écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Gojyo brandit en l'air un petit objet pointu d'une étrange couleur marron.

- Génial Sanzo, tu l'as trouvé ! s'écria à son tour Hakkai.

Le moine comprenait de moins en moins et tout cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Bon sang, vous allez m'expliquer…

- Gojyo avait fait tomber la punaise du calendrier et on en savait pas où elle avait pu rouler… répondit Hakkai en replaçant la punaise au mur, ajustant le calendrier.

- Comme on avait peur de marcher dessus, on faisait gaffe, ajouta le demi-youkai.

Il fit le signe de la victoire en s'écriant :

- Mais tu l'as trouvé pour nous, merci beaucoup ! La prochaine qu'on perd une punaise, on t'appelle !

Le baffeur vola littéralement avant d'atterrir très violemment sur la tête du kappa qui poussa un cri de douleur. Puis Sanzo sortit de la pièce en pestant :

- On vous attends, magnez-vous !

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir en marmonnant pour lui-même :

- Ramasser des punaises… Je t'en foutrais moi… Abruti…

Owari….

Que celui à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé lève la main !lol

Bisous à tout le monde


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, vous imaginez que si j'avais 4 bishous comme ça à la maison, je passerai mon temps devant mon ordi ? Sérieux…

Note : non, 5 chapitres, c'est vrai ? Déjà ?

Merci à tout le monde pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère toujours avoir des idées pour pouvoir continuer cette petite série qui commence à bien me plaire !

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien rendu ce que je voulais dire… Tant pis, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

**_Urgent_**

Hakkai descendit les escaliers de l'auberge et se rendit dans la salle de restauration. Il n'était pas allé frapper aux portes de ses compagnons, se doutant qu'il les retrouverait peut-être déjà dans la salle : il fallait dire que lui-même s'était levé bien tardivement… Il avait dormi si bien…

Il s'arrêta devant la salle et observa les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il se dirigea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux courts aussi blonds que les blés, un grand sourire sur le visage.

De leur côté, alors que Goku se goinfrait en guise de petit-déjeuner et que Sanzo démontrait une fois de plus qu'un simple journal était capable de retenir toute son attention, Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du restaurant, guettant l'arrivée d'Hakkai.

- Tiens, le voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il quand la silhouette de son meilleur ami apparue dans l'entrée.

Le moine daigna lever ses yeux de son papier pour regarder le brun s'avancer vers eux, les dépasser comme s'il ne les avait pas vu et aller s'asseoir en face d'un jeune homme deux tables plus loin. Gojyo, qui l'avait lui aussi suivi du regard, tiqua de ne pas voir son ami les rejoindre.

Hakkai interpella la serveuse, lui commanda un thé puis reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

- Bonjour Sanzo, bien dormi ?

A leur table, le moine fronça les sourcils alors que Gojyo poussait un gros soupir et se retournait vers lui.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, il m'a promis qu'il irait changer son monocle bientôt…

- Ouais… grommela Sanzo. Parce que là, ça devient vraiment urgent…

Owari…

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi… Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ?

Déjà le 6° chapitre…. Ça fait bizarre… mais bon, je m'amuse tellement à les écrire que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter !

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

….

Pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre :

Merci beaucoup à Hachikô et Blackangel, je suis heureuse que ces one-shot vous plaisent !

Note : le titre n'a pas beaucoup de rapport avec le reste, mais comme je l'ai appelé comme ça dés le début, je n'ai pas réussi m'en débarrasser !lol

**_Pudeur_**

Sanzo lisait son journal, tranquillement assis sur son lit. Il avait accepté malgré lui de partager sa chambre avec Gojyo, mais ce dernier était pour le moins bruyant aussi profitait-il qu'il prenait sa douche pour lire en toute tranquillité.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi bavard ? Surtout lorsque c'était pour ne rien dire ? Cela dépensait l'entendement du moine qui se contentait de répondre au kappa avec son baffeur, lui faisait clairement comprendre que le dialogue n'était pas sa tasse de thé… Cependant, Gojyo mettait du temps à bien enregistrer le message…

Sanzo tourna sa page lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre. Le moine n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade rouge surgissait devant lui… En tenue plus que légère…

Quand les yeux de Sanzo tombèrent sur le corps totalement nu de Gojyo, il y eut une seconde de blanc total dans son cerveau… Avant qu'il ne redresse rapidement son journal devant lui et essaye maladroitement de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

- BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS GOJYO ! hurla-t-il, très très énervé.

- SANZO FAUT QUE TU M'AIDES, Y A UN MONSTRE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! cria lui aussi Gojyo, emplissant la chambre de leur cris.

- OK MAIS AVANT TU METS UNE SERVIETTE OU JE TE FLINGUE !

Gojyo baissa la tête et quand il constata qu'il était sortit un peu précipitamment de la salle de bain, en tout cas assez pour mettre le moine mal à l'aise, il s'empara d'une serviette qui était sur la commode non loin et la passa autour de sa taille.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela-t-il…

Sanzo eut le courage d'abaisser doucement le coin de la page de son journal, et constatant que le demi-youkai était enfin présentable, il se releva rapidement, prit son flingue et bondit dans la salle de bain…

Qui se révéla être totalement vide.

Un brin désabusé par les crises de connerie du kappa, le moine soupira et fit néanmoins l'effort de demander :

- Et il est où ton monstre, dégénéré ?

Gojyo était resté dans la chambre par mesure de sécurité, aussi lui cria-t-il :

- Putain, mais comment tu as fait pour le louper ? Sous la douche, sous la douche !

Cependant Sanzo n'aperçut guère que l'eau de la douche à travers la vitre de la cabine et il s'exclama, furieux d'avoir été dérangé dans sa lecture :

- Gojyo, t'es interdit d'alcool jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Cette fois-ci, le kappa passa sa tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain et lui lança un regard noir :

- Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'il était sous la douche!

- Gojyo, il n'y a rien sous cette douche !

- Mais si ! cria le demi-youkai, commençant à s'énerver.

A deux doigts de tirer sur la tête du kappa, Sanzo respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

- Tu vois, il n'y a pas plus de monstre sous cette douche que de neurones dans ton cerveau et…

Le moine s'arrêta brusquement, fronça les sourcils et tendit la tête pour mieux analyser ce qu'il venait de voir… Pour finalement en arriver à une conclusion évidente…

- Gojyo… ?

- Oui ? demanda ce dernier, intrigué par le calme apparent du moine. Alors, tu le vois ?

- Ton monstre n'aurait pas huit pattes et autant d'yeux ?

Le demi-youkai prit tout de même quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- A tout bien réfléchir, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de compter mais c'est possible… Pourquoi ?

Furieux, le moine sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant son journal et essayant de canaliser ses envies de meurtres sur les mots du papier. Gojyo le suivit, toujours en serviette et s'étonna de la réaction de son compagnon.

- Et alors, c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas le tuer ?

- Fous-moi la paix… répondit le plus calmement possible Sanzo vu son état.

- Mais Sanzo… geignit lamentablement Gojyo.

Cette fois-ci, le moine baissa brutalement son journal et cria au demi-youkai :

- Gojyo, personnellement, je n'ai AUCUN problème avec les araignées, contrairement à un certain kappa débile de ma connaissance, aussi si tu veux vraiment que je te débarrasse de ton « monstre », je tirerai autant de balles sur cette pauvre bestiole que sur toi, c'est compris !

Et il reprit sa lecture où il en était, laissant Gojyo dans ses ennuis, s'en désintéressant avec un flegme surprenant.

Très ennuyé, le demi-youkai se tordit les mains pendant quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la salle de bain, pas avec l'araignée qui l'attendait prés du pommeau de douche, et visiblement l'option « Sanzo sauveur » n'était plus valable…

Inspiré subitement, il sortit en courant de la chambre, toujours habillé d'une simple serviette, et hurla dans les couloirs :

- HAKKAI ! AU SECOURS Y A UN MONSTRE DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN !

Sanzo soupira derrière la page de son journal en secouant la tête sur la bêtise illimité de Gojyo.

- Pffff…. Un kappa aragnophobe, on aura tout vu…

Owari…

Je ne suis enfin plus à cours d'inspiration pour ces petits one-shot, j'en suis très contente ! J''espère que celui-là vous a plu, en tout cas, moi j'ai beaucoup ri à l'écrire !

Rendez-vous au prochain !


	7. Chapter 7

Genre : humour

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, vous imaginez que si j'avais 4 bishous comme ça à la maison, je passerai mon temps devant mon ordi ? Sérieux…

Encore un one-shot né de mon cerveau dérangé… En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et gros bisous à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

**_Disparition_**

Sanzo se dirigea en maugréant vers la chambre qu'occupaient Hakkai et Gojyo. Evidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés et le moine en connaissait très bien la raison. Ils avaient eu droit à un spectacle de premier choix la veille…

Toujours aussi enthousiaste, le demi-youkai avait défié son meilleur ami à ce qu'il appelait très élégamment un 'concours de bibine', pensant enfin vaincre le brun imbattable dés qu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Gojyo avait dû s'entraîner juste avant et n'avait déjà plus les idées très claires quand il lui avait proposé cela, mais Hakkai avait ri et l'avait suivi.

Evidemment, cela avait fini très tard, tout d'abord parce qu'Hakkai n'était pas saoûl malgré les verres impressionnants d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, et ensuite parce plus le temps passait, plus Gojyo s'acharnait et se saoûlait de plus en plus. Cependant, sur lui, les effets étaient visibles, et Sanzo s'était retenu de justesse de ne pas le descendre devant tout le monde dans l'auberge quand il avait entamé tout son répertoire de chansons paillardes…

Désespéré sur la connerie du kappa, le moine était parti se coucher avec Goku bien avant les deux autres qui avaient sûrement continué encore tard dans la nuit.

Et c'est pourquoi ce matin il était chargé d'aller les réveiller : ils étaient sans aucun doute encore assommés par l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité.

Il frappa rudement à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

Gojyo n'avait visiblement pas réussi à atteindre son lit la veille au soir et il reposait par terre, enfoui sous les couvertures qu'il avait tiré jusqu'à lui.

Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Sanzo lui donna un coup de pied en guise de réveil et cria :

- Debout !

Gojyo sursauta avant de se retourner et de maugréer contre sa tête.

- J'ai rencontré un taureau en rut ou quoi… ? Bordel de… Oh ma tête…

Il se redressa difficilement en se massant les tempes et leva les yeux sur Sanzo qui le toisait de haut.

- Non, ça y est, je sais… dit-il avec une voix pâteuse. J'étais sur le chemin entre Goku et la cuisine…

- Si tu es capable de faire de l'humour, alors tu peux descendre, nous allons bientôt partir… Et au fait, où est Hakkai ?

Gojyo lança un regard interrogatif au moine avant de tourner la tête vers le lit inoccupé de son ami.

- Je…

- Tu te souviens de hier soir ? lui demanda Sanzo.

- Ben… Oui, dans l'ensemble… On a bu deux-trois verres avec Hakkai et on est monté se coucher…

Sanzo ricana aux « deux-trois verres » mais n'insista pas.

- Hakkai est venu se coucher avec toi ou pas ?

- Ben oui… C'est même lui qui m'a aidé à monter… Je sais pas comment il fait ce mec pour ne jamais être bourré… maugréa-t-il.

- Il est peut-être déjà en bas, je vais voir. On t'attend.

Sanzo ressortit en laissant Gojyo en proie à son mal de tête et rejoignit Goku qui dévorait déjà son petit déjeuner.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Hakkai ?

- Non, pourquoich ? répondit le singe la bouche pleine.

- Zut… Où cet abruti est-il donc passé ?

Il fit le tour de l'auberge avant de se rendre compte que le brun avait réellement disparu ! Il rejoignit à nouveau Goku et Gojyo qui était descendu, leur expliqua qu'Hakkai était introuvable et ils se mirent tous ensemble à sa recherche.

Ils commençaient à désespérer, Sanzo se disant que le brun était le seul assez sain d'esprit pour comprendre que faire le voyage avec deux abrutis pareils était impossible et qu'il valait mieux fuir tout cela, quand Gojyo poussa un cri de victoire.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Le moine se précipita vers le bruit et trouva le kappa et le singe devant la porte des toilettes, observant d'un œil intrigué le spectacle. Sanzo les poussa pour regarder et aperçu Hakkai à genoux devant la cuvette, soufflant difficilement.

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Hakkai, ça va ?

- Laissez-moi mourir… geignit Hakkai avant de se pencher et de vomir dans les toilettes.

Tous les trois se reculèrent dans un cri d'horreur et fermèrent la porte des toilettes, abandonnant Hakkai à son triste sort.

Après ce triste spectacle, seul Gojyo osa émettre un petit ricanement.

- Il est peut-être pas bourré, mais il n'échappe pas à la gueule de bois ! La revanche de l'homme des bars ! dit-il avec un signe de victoire.

Puis il se tourna vers Sanzo :

- Dis, est-ce qu'on peut considérer cela comme une victoire pour moi ? Puisqu'après tout, moi je tiens debout maintenant !

Le moine lui lança un regard supposé signifier « Et ta connerie… ? » et retourna s'asseoir à table en poussant un gros soupir.

…..

…..

Owari

….

C'est vrai après tout, on voit toujours Hakkai résister incroyablement bien à l'alcool… Des mecs comme ça, ça n'existe pas, il y a toujours une faille !lol

Rendez-vous au prochain ! bisous à tout le monde


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : pas à moi !

Note : j'ai souvent pensé que ça pouvait arriver, et je suis sûre que l'idée vous a aussi un jour ou l'autre effleurer l'esprit… Non ?lol

…

**_Comédie _**

…

…

- BON, CETTE FOIS, CA SUFFIT !

La voix du moine claironnait très tôt ce matin-là et Hakkai se retint de ne pas se boucher les oreilles pour diminuer un minimum l'intensité de ses éclats de voix. Il savait qu'à ce rythme-là, ses tympans ne survivraient pas très longtemps… D'ailleurs, il avait encore un reste qui tintait doucement à ses oreilles comme une litanie : « suffit… suffit…suffit… ». Bon sang ce que ça pouvait être désagréable.

Alors pour une fois, il s'autorisa à lancer un regard noir aux deux énergumènes qui se faisaient un plaisir évident d'énerver Sanzo à l'autre bout de la table.

- Mais Sanzo… Il était à moi ce sushi… se plaignit Goku comme un gamin.

- Ah, fallait être plus rapide gamin ! s'exclama victorieusement le métis à sa droite.

- J'suis pas un gamin, espèce de kappa débile !

- Oh l'insulte suprême ! ironisa Gojyo. Faudrait penser à changer de disque !

Goku esquissa un sourire sournois et balança doucement mais assez fort pour que son voisin l'entende :

- Impuissant…

Le demi-youkai se figea subitement, et même Hakkai eut un petit sourire. Cette insulte-là, c'était l'affront suprême pour Gojyo… Voire pire… Si c'était possible…

Le sang lui monta au visage et il devint rapidement rouge, tandis que ses yeux exorbités de tournaient vers le singe.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Si si, insista Goku. J'ai bien dit impuissant !

- Alors là je vais te tuer ! hurla le métis qui se jeta sans préambule sur Goku qui s'était déjà préparé à le recevoir.

La veine de Sanzo palpita dangereusement sur son front alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'ignorer le spectacle dégradant auquel se livraient les deux abrutis de sa bande. Sa main caressait doucement son revolver, signe que l'envie de s'en servir le démangeait furieusement.

Et si pour un coup il ne visait pas à côté… ?

L'idée était très tentante, il fallait l'avouer. Trop tentante.

Il se leva soudain et pointa son arme sur les deux combattants.

- Encore un cri ou un geste et je vous abats immédiatement ! tonna-t-il très sérieux.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers le moine, immobile dans la menace.

- Pas cap… rétorqua le métis sur un ton de défi avant de donner un autre coup au singe.

Le combat reprit de plus belle sous le regard dépité du moine qui ne vit plus qu'une solution : tirer.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir tiré juste à côté des deux abrutis, mais au moment où la détonation retentit, Gojyo porta la main à sa poitrine et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un râle.

Surpris, le singe le lâcha et se recula, tandis qu'Hakkai portait sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur.

- Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sanzo… ? s'écria-t-il.

Le moine avait pâli légèrement et gardait son arme dans la main, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer…

Il avait tiré à côté, il en était sûr… Enfin… Pratiquement sûr… Et il ne ratait jamais sa cible d'habitude.

Pourtant, le métis gisait au sol, immobile, le visage caché par ses cheveux.

Bon, d'accord, il avait souvent rêvé de cette scène, et encore là c'était un rêve modeste, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que cela arriverait.

Mon dieu, il avait tiré sur Gojyo…

Il se précipita sur lui devant le regard ahuri des deux autres et le retourna sur le dos pour voir s'il était encore vivant. Il examina sa poitrine mais n'aperçu aucune trace de sang, ni quoi que ce soit de suspect…

- Je ne comprends pas, je…

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Gojyo pour se relever subitement en criant avec un grand sourire :

- J't'ai eu ! Ah ah, on fait moins le malin maintenant, bonze véreux ! Ça t'apprendra à tirer sur des innocents !

Hakkai soupira de soulagement tandis que Goku éclatait de rire. Ils y avaient cru tous deux.

- Cours Gojyo… articula doucement Sanzo, tête baissée vers le sol.

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda le métis.

- Cours, parce que là, je n'ai plus du tout envie de tirer à côté… gronda le moine en se relevant rapidement.

Heureusement pour Gojyo qu'Hakkai et Goku étaient rapides à la détente : il bondirent pour retenir le moine tandis que le métis prenait la poudre d'escampette, en rigolant toutefois. Il était content de ce nouveau jeu…

…

…

Je crois que plus tard, on pourra revendre mon cerveau à la foire aux bizarreries… Mais ça me vient d'où ces idées débiles ?lol


End file.
